


Best Birthday Ever

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Vigilante Verse [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eames, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Light Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Ariadne, inception trope/kink bingo, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Eames is turning 40 and Ariadne and Arthur have a plan for a night he won't forget.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Vigilante Verse and is set a little in the future from where the fic leaves off. This is for my Bingo square "Double Penetration".

“Eames, I want to do something special for your birthday.” Arthur mentioned one night while they fixed dinner. 

 

Eames was surprised but delighted; he dropped a quick kiss on Arthur’s cheek as he reached for plates out of the cabinet. “What do you have in mind, darling?” 

 

“Well,” Arthur started, worrying his lip. “Ari and I have been talking.” 

 

“That doesn’t bode well for my liver,” Eames teased.

 

“No, not like that.” Arthur chuckled. “We have been talking about doing something… together, for you.” Arthur seemed nervous as he studiously didn’t look at Eames while he plated dinner.

 

“Arthur, tell me. You two are the most important people in my life, well, and Yusuf too.” Eames turned Arthur around and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

Arthur whispered his idea in Eames’ ear. At first Eames wasn’t sure he had heard right. It was something he hadn’t thought about but his dick gave a excited twitch at the thought. 

 

“Oh Arthur, that would be an amazing way to turn 40. If you are sure it will be alright.” 

 

A smile spread over Arthur’s lips, dimples on full display. “I thought you might like it. And honestly, it was Ari’s idea.” 

  
  


***************

 

“Are you ready?” Arthur asked, smoothing an invisible wrinkle off the shoulder of Eames’ new suit. Arthur himself was decked out in a lovely dark grey. 

 

“What time is our reservation?” Eames asked, straightening his collar and fussing with his dark green tie. 

 

“We have 45 minutes. Ari should be here any minute.” Arthur studiously checked his hair, making sure it was neatly held in place. 

 

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Eames went to answer. 

 

Ariadne grinned as she leaned against the alcove. She was dressed in a wonderfully tailored black pinstripe suit, her tie neatly tucked underneath her two button jacket. Her hair was tied back away from her face, hidden under a stylish fedora. 

 

“Well, it seems Arthur’s tailor has been unfaithful again! You look ravishing, petal.” Eames ushered Ariadne into the apartment before giving her a hug. 

 

“Happy birthday, old man. Who would have thought you would look this dashing when you have one foot in the grave?” Ariadne joked. 

 

Eames sighed heavily but chuckled as he went to round Arthur up.

 

Thirty minutes later they were being seated in one of Arthur’s favorite places, a small, upscale bistro that served mainly asian fusion dishes. Eames had suggested it because he always loved the way Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut when he ate the matcha tiramisu. 

 

The three of them decided to take a rounded corner booth, Arthur and Ariadne sliding in on either side of Eames. Eames was surprised but was comfortable between them, even if they were both a bit boney in the elbows. 

 

They shared some plum wine and banter as they picked at their appetizers. Before long, warm fingers started to creep over Eames’ knee. Ariadne gave him a sly smile as she took a sip of wine. Eames raised a brow, before slipping down slightly in the booth, letting his knees open more in invitation.

 

    Arthur grinned, sucking a bit of sauce off the tip of his finger. Arthur’s knee pressed against Eames’ under the table, and soon Arthur’s hand whispered over Eames’ inner thigh. 

 

    Eames hummed under his breath before taking a sip of wine. This was going to be the best birthday ever. 

 

    Dinner was on the table when Ariadne’s lips brushed Eames’ neck, her hand on his, leading it up her thigh. Arthur leaned back so he could see and watched intently as Eames’ hand traveled higher. 

 

    Eames’ fingers encountered an unusual prominence. Ariadne’s grin spread as she moved his hand over the large, firm, length in her pants. 

 

    “My dear Ari, am I to assume that you are happy to see me?” Eames teased, giving Ariadne’s inner thigh a squeeze. 

 

    “Oh, that’s all for you.” Ariadne leaned in, brushing her lips against the shell of Eames’ ear. “I got the biggest dick I could find,” she whispered. 

 

    Eames turned to Arthur, who was watching them with intense interest. “Arthur darling, we may need to get dessert to go.” 

 

    A few minutes later Arthur was balancing a box of tiramisu as he devoured Eames’ mouth in the back of the cab. Ariadne’s hands were all over Eames, pulling his shirt loose to slip underneath. 

 

    Arthur broke the kiss long enough to draw Ariadne in, sucking on her bottom lip inches from Eames’ face. Eames groaned, his hands tracking the strap-on under Ariadne’s pants, following it between her legs. She purred, grinding into his hand. 

 

    Arthur almost lost his box when the cab driver slammed on the breaks and cleared his throat, letting them know he was displeased with their behavior. Arthur muttered an apology and they did their best to tone it down, but Ariadne’s fingers were squeezing Eames through his trousers. Eames moaned unabashed, causing the driver to glare at them in the rear view.  

 

    When they reached Eames apartment, Arthur was sure to tip the driver extra for their trouble. Arthur laid down the ground rules while the rode the elevator.

 

    “Now Eames, Ari and I are in control tonight. You do what we say and we will make this a night to remember. If you choose to be naughty...I’ll show Ari how we handle that,” Arthur purred, running his fingers over Eames’ erection that was tenting his pants. 

 

    Ariadne bit her lip as she squeezed her breast through her button down shirt. Her gaze was heavy and Eames was surprised at how much he was enjoying this. Not that he didn’t find Ariadne attractive, he just hadn’t taken the time to imagine a situation like this. To think that Ariadne and Arthur had been planning this behind his back made it all the more perfect. 

 

    Arthur shoved Eames out of the elevator and moved to open their front door. Ariadne pulled Eames by the tie, kissing him sweetly before grabbing his ass. 

 

    “Nice,” she whispered with a grin. “Been wanting to get my hands on this for two years.” 

 

    “You should have said something sooner.” Eames kissed her again, pulling her tiny frame against his. Eames could feel her dick against his thigh which made him even more excited. She had been wearing it all night, and from what Eames could tell it wasn’t just a strap on. He could feel that it must go inside of her as well. Ariadne was always the smart one. 

 

    Arthur cleared his throat, holding the door open for them with a adoring smile. “Get in here. I don’t think Mrs. Watson wants to see what is going to happen.” 

 

    Eames let Ariadne push him through the door with a grin. 

 

    “Now Eames, give us a bit of a show,” Ariadne said as she ushered him further into the apartment towards the bedroom. “Strip.” 

 

    Eames smirked as as he kicked off his shoes. Arthur took a seat on the bed, pulling Ariadne into his lap. She giggled, shifting a bit before leaning back against Arthur. Arthur let his hands roam over her chest and stomach, pulling off Ariadne’s jacket and adjusting her suspenders. 

 

Eames enjoyed the view as he started slowly removing his jacket. He placed his and Ariadne’s jackets over the back of a chair before pulling his suspenders off his shoulders and loosening his tie. 

 

Eames’ skin felt flushed and warm as he watched two sets of eyes follow his fingers while he unbuttoned his shirt and removing the cufflinks. He let the shirt slide down his arms before treating it like his other clothes. 

 

Arthur stroked the outline of the dildo in Ariadne’s pants, carefully pressing between her legs, making her gasp. Eames felt his dick twitch as he moved quickly to divest himself of his pants and underwear. He left his socks and sock garters on because he knew how much Arthur enjoyed them. 

 

“On your knees,” Arthur ordered, encouraging Ariadne to stand. Arthur reached behind him and tossed a pillow on the floor for Eames to kneel on. “Hands in back.” 

 

Eames knelt on the pillow as Arthur and Ariadne approached him placing his hands behind his back. Arthur slipped his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. He smoothed his waist coat before grabbing a length of rope and binding Eames’ hands together. 

 

“Before we get started; what’s the safe word?” 

 

“Dutchess,” Eames answered, his cock already throbbing between his thighs. 

 

“You understand what that means, right, Ari?” Arthur asked. Ariadne nodded with a smile. 

 

“Good. Well, Mr. Eames, let’s see you show Ariadne how talented that mouth of yours is, hm?” Arthur ran his fingers through Eames’ hair, grasping the back of his head. 

 

Ariadne worried her lip as she stepped closer, working the button and zip on her pants before reaching in and pulling out the transparent purple dildo. Ariadne hadn’t lied when she said she had gotten the biggest she could find. It wasn’t outrageously large, but he would definitely feel it. 

 

Eames gasped when Arthur gripped his hair firmly, giving it a pull. Eames let Arthur lead his mouth the Ariadne’s cock, letting the firm silicone slip between his lips. 

 

Ariadne watched him,eyes dark with arousal, as he worked more and more into his mouth. Soon she was shifting her hips, the pull and slide of the dildo obviously stimulating her as well. Her pink lips parted as a flush started to spread on her cheeks. 

 

Arthur’s hand in his hair was used to force the length down his throat, causing Eames to choke and precome to drip from his cock. Eames did his best to relax his throat and swallow as Ariadne’s fingers tangled with Arthur’s to help her fuck his face. 

 

Her grip became painfully tight as she gasped and trembled. Eames moaned as he realized she was coming while fucking his throat. Arthur surged up, kissing her deep as she sighed into his mouth. 

 

Just when Eames was afraid he might pass out, Arthur pulled him free. Eames gasped, saliva dripping from his chin and Ariadne’s cock. 

 

“Isn’t it wonderful? She will always stay hard for you.” Arthur commented, stroking the slick silicone, making sure to give strong pulls to stimulate her again. Ariadne shuddered, looking at Arthur with a pleased smile. 

 

“We went shopping for this weeks ago. Did Yusuf help you try it out?” Arthur asked. 

 

    Ariadne winked and blew a kiss at Arthur. “You know it.” 

 

    Eames cleared his throat and grinned up at Arthur, his chin still shining with saliva. “Well Arthur, do I get to taste you too?” Eames asked, working his wrists to adjust the rope holding them. 

 

    Arthur raised a brow and looked at Eames appraisingly. “I think I’m a bit over dressed. Don’t you?” he asked Ariadne. 

 

    “Oh yes! Let me help you with that.” Ariadne giggled as she tucked her strap on back into her pants before helping Arthur with the buttons on his waist coat. 

 

    Eames shifted on his knees, his cock painfully hard.All he wanted to do was get his hands on the two people in front of him. He pulled at the rope around his wrists but knew Arthur was too good to make it easy for Eames to get out. 

 

    Arthur leaned in, brushing his lips against Ariadne’s as he slipped her suspenders off her shoulders. Eames licked his lips, watching as Ariadne aggressively returned the kiss, her fingers working the buttons on Arthur’s shirt. 

 

    Eames whimpered when Arthur was stripped to his briefs, Ariadne grinned at Eames as she grabbed and jiggled Arthur’s behind. 

 

    “Why doesn’t someone untie me so I show Ari what I can do to that arse?” Eames suggested. 

 

    “Be quiet Eames, you don’t get to do anything to my ‘arse’ tonight.” Arthur teased him even more by twirling Ariadne around and pressing her backside against his erection. Arthur started working her tie lose when Eames tries to edge his way across the floor, pressing his face against Arthur’s backside, delivering a firm bite. 

 

    Arthur gave Eames a quick, hard thump on the head before hauling Eames to his feet. “Now Eames, I know it’s your birthday but this kind of behavior is unacceptable. You don’t get to watch now.” 

 

    Arthur lead Eames to the bed, shoving him face down on the bed. Eames chuckled, crawling up on his knees. Arthur snorted when Eames wiggled his bottom and Arthur gave each cheek a firm slap. 

 

    Eames did his best to twist around, trying to see what was going on between his legs. Arthur opened Ariadne’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing a bra and Eames moaned at the sight of Arthur taking one of her breasts and sucking the nipple between his lips. 

 

    Arthur glanced over and saw Eames watching and shook his head, his cheeks dimpling with his smile. 

 

    “You little shit,” Arthur commented. “Ari, maybe we should show him who is boss.” 

 

Ariadne chuckled as she stripped her pants off, her strap on harness the only thing she was wearing underneath. 

    Arthur moved to the other side of the bed, climbing up, wrapping his legs around Eames’ head and pressing his clothed cock against Eames’ mouth. Eames practically purred, licking a hot stripe up Arthur’s length, sucking on the head through the fabric.

    Eames sighed when he felt lube trickle between his cheeks, Ariadne’s cool fingers catching it and rubbing around his hole. 

 

    Arthur pulled his underwear down and slid his cock deep between Eames’ lips. Eames swallowed Arthur down, working his dick as best as he could. He felt Arthur’s fingers trail down his back, joining Ariadne’s where she was teasing his hole. 

 

    Eames moaned when their fingers began to work him open. Eames could barely breathe with Arthur’s cock down his throat. He had never been so hard in his life. Well, that was an exaggeration, but this was amazing. 

 

    Arthur let his cock slip from Eames’ lip and his fingers from Eames’ hole. Arthur claimed Eames’ lips in a bruising kiss before moving to strip off his underwear. 

 

    Arthur helped Eames onto his back and slipped behind Ariadne. Her face was flushed as she let Arthur guide her cock inside Eames. 

 

    Eames groaned, as he was stretched open. Ariadne was almost too gentle with him, moving ever so slowly in and out. Arthur’s hands stroked over Eames’ thighs and balls, slipping back to trace around his hole. 

 

    Eames almost cried when Arthur worked a single finger in alongside Ariadne’s cock. It was too much but not enough. He needed more. Eames rolled his hips, begging Ariadne to add a finger along with Arthur’s. After a moment another slick digit wiggled it’s way inside him. Eames’ cock twitched when they both curled their finger together, pressing against Eames’ prostate. 

 

    “Eames, Ari and I are going to work you open and then we are both going to fuck you.” Arthur’s voice was husky with need and Eames keened. They thought of two dicks in his ass seemed impossible but once the idea was in his head, it was all he wanted. 

 

    “Please,” Eames begged, his hips lifting in time with Ariadne’s thrusts. After a moment Arthur added a second finger, scissoring them trying to make enough room for his cock. 

 

    Arthur whispered in Ariadne’s ear, his clean hand stroking over her flat stomach. She smiled and nodded, stepping away, letting her cock slip out, leaving Eames empty. 

 

    Arthur guided Eames to sit on the side of the bed and cut his hands free. “Eames, you’re going to ride us.” 

 

    Eames shivered, he fought the urge to jerk his cock at the thought. Eames watched as Ariadne and Arthur crawled on the bed. Ariadne faced Arthur and draped her knees over his thighs before leaning back and scooting until her strap on was flush with Arthur’s cock. Ariadne rolled her hips, pressing the part inside of her deeper, she sighed happily when Arthur spread lube over them both. 

 

    Arthur gave Eames an expectant look as he held his and Ariadne’s cocks together. Ariadne smiled sweetly, tugging at her own nipples as Eames moved over them. After a moment of indecision, Eames threw his leg over Arthur’s hip. 

 

    Arthur ran a soothing hand up Eames’ side as he leaned against the headboard. Arthur used his other hand to help guide Eames onto their cocks. 

 

    Eames hissed as his hole was breached. It was too much. Just the tips were so much thicker than anything Eames had ever felt. Eames let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

    Arthur leaned up, brushing his lips against Eames’. “You are doing so well,” he whispered. 

 

    Ariadne’s hands were traveling in soothing circles over his back as Eames slowly relaxed. 

 

    Bit by bit he took more of them in. Eames’ legs trembled with the strain of holding himself up. Arthur moaned as Eames bottomed out, his hands moving to grip Eames’ hip. 

 

    “Oh god Eames, you feel amazing. So good for me,” Arthur muttered, his hips shifting restlessly. 

 

    Ariadne hummed as Arthur jostled the dildo inside her. 

 

    “If you could only feel how wet she is Eames, you are making her very pleased as well.” Arthur reached and ran his fingers up Ariadne’s leg. 

 

    Eames keened, he felt like he was stuffed full and ready to split. It was too much but all so perfect. Eames rolled his hips experimentally, unsure of how to angle his hips. After a moment he found the perfect angle, rubbing their cocks against Eames’ prostate. 

 

    Ariadne gripped Eames’ hips and began to thrust up into Eames. Arthur gasped as she rubbed against his balls. 

 

    “Ari has another little secret Eames,” Arthur whispered as he reached to the bedside table and picked up a tiny remote. When he pressed the button Ariadne moaned and writhed, working Eames’ insides. 

 

    Eames could feel the throb of vibration and he had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming on the spot. A flush spread across Arthur’s cheeks, giving away just how much he was enjoying this as well. 

 

    Arthur pulled Eames forward for a filthy kiss, his hips starting to roll in time with Ariadne’s. 

 

    “Oh my god,” Ariadne gasped, her thrusts becoming erratic. She cried out as she came, thrusting deeper inside Eames. She shuddered with overstimulation but managed to keep thrusting. 

 

    Eames braced himself, moaning as he did his best to ride both of them. Ariadne tangled her fingers with Eames’ as Arthur wrapped slick fingers around his cock. 

 

    Eames breath was coming in gasps as he thrust into Arthur’s fist and back down on their cocks. Eames nearly screamed when his orgasm ripped through him, his body clamping around the cocks inside him. Eames’ come painted Arthur’s chest as he shook apart. 

 

    Eames barely felt himself being moved. Suddenly he felt empty and he whined. He finally came to his senses when he was urged to start removing the straps for Ariadne’s harness. 

 

    Eames quickly worked the buckles as Arthur thrust into him from behind. Ariadne sat up on her elbows, watching as Eames slipped the harness down her legs. Eames moaned, slipping his hands up her smooth thighs, brushing his thumbs over the swollen lips around the purple dildo. 

    Ariadne gasped when Eames slipped it out of her, he bit his lip as he stroked his thumb through her slickness. 

 

    “Why don’t you taste me?” Ari suggested, letting her knees fall further apart. 

 

    Eames gasped as Arthur thrust into his loosened hole roughly, shoving Eames down on his elbows. 

 

    Eames could smell her and his cock gave a valiant twitch, trying to get hard again. Eames wrapped his arms under her hips before licking over her vulva. She hissed, curling her toes in the sheets, her fingers tangling in Eames’ hair. 

 

    Eames moaned as Arthur picked up his pace, the sound of skin meeting mingled with their moans. Eames sucked gently on Ariadne’s clit, moving one hand to thrust two fingers inside her.

 

    Ariadne began to shake and Eames encouraged her with a moan. When she came it was almost like she lost control of her body, she thrust herself on his fingers as her legs clamped shakily around his head. She cried out roughly, nearly pulling his hair out as she clenched her fist. 

 

    Arthur moaned, pressing against Eames back as his hips stuttered and he came deep inside. Arthur drove himself as deep as he could, biting the back of Eames neck as he shot rope after rope of come inside Eames. 

 

    Eames gasped against Ariadne’s hip, his body twitching with sensitivity. Arthur let himself slip out of Eames and moved him to lay on the pillows. Ariadne crawled up and wrapped her arms around Eames, letting him rest his head against her breasts. 

 

    Arthur went to the bathroom and brought washcloths for them to clean up with before bring them all a bottle of water. Arthur helped clean all of them up and made sure they were properly hydrated before he slipped in behind Eames. 

 

    “Best birthday ever,” Eames muttered, snuggling down between his two best friends. 

 

    “Glad I didn’t break your hip old man,” Ariadne mused, kissing Eames and then Arthur. 

 

    “I hope Yusuf lets us borrow you more often,” Arthur mumbled half asleep against Eames’ shoulder. 

 

    “He doesn’t have a choice! He doesn’t like it well… He doesn’t get the D.”  Eames barked out a laugh and slapped Ariadne’s bottom. 

 

    “I love you guys.” 


End file.
